


Valentinstag

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Deutsch | German, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Romance, Secret Date, Valentine's Day, coming together
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik ist schon lange heimlich in Marco verliebt. Marco scheint aber seine Gefühle nicht zu erwidern und besondere Pläne für den Valentinstag mit jemand anderem zu haben. Wie gut, dass er da die Einladung zu einem geheimen Valentins-Date in seinem Briefkasten vorfindet. Wer wird sein heimlicher Verehrer sein und wird es ein Happy End für Erik geben?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentinstag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> Alles Liebe zum Valentinstag, meine liebe GoForGoals! 
> 
> Du wolltest so gerne mal eine deutsche Erik und Marco Geschichte mit gewissem Inhalt, und ich habe wirklich lange überlegen müssen, bis ich endlich eine zündende Idee hatte. Die Idee zu diesem -längst überfälligen - deutschen Oneshot kam mir gestern Nacht, als ich über unsere letzten Mails nachgedacht habe. Jetzt erst recht, Süße, Durmeus forever!!  
> Ich hoffe, dass diese Geschichte so ist, wie Du Dir das vorgestellt hast, auf deutsch über Sex zu schreiben ist immer noch eine Prüfung für mich. ;-)
> 
> Meine lieben deutschen Leser, nach über einem Jahr mit nur englischen Gesichten in diesem Fandom war es höchste Zeit, dass ich mich mal an einer Geschichte in meiner Muttersprache versuche, die ich sehr liebe und auch sehr schön und ausdrucksvoll finde. Ich hoffe, dass Ihr sie genauso mögen werdet wie meine in Englisch geschriebenen, bitte lasst es mich wissen wie Ihr meinen ersten 'Gehversuch' auf deutsch in diesem Fandom fandet!  
> Ein ganz dickes Dankeschön an alle von Euch, die mir mit Kudos, Bookmarks oder Kommentaren zeigen, dass Ihr meine Geschichten mögt, Euer Feedback ist ganz wichtig für mich und jedes Kudo und jeder Kommentar macht mich glücklich. <33
> 
> Warnung: Das hier ist pure Romantik und ganz große Gefühle zwischen meinen beiden Jungs. Auch Sportler und harte Kerle können hoffnungslos romantisch sein, da glaube ich fest dran, und das hier habe ich einfach gebraucht nach den etwas verstörenden News über Marco die letzten Tage. Durmeus forever!!

„Was machst Du denn morgen am Valentinstag, Marco?“ Fragte Ilkay neugierig, als die Spieler sich nach ihrem Arbeitssieg gegen Hannover 96 auf den Weg in die Kabine machten. Erik warf dem Blondschopf, der gut gelaunt vor ihm lief, einen verstohlenen Blick zu, darum bemüht, sich nicht zu auffällig und neugierig zu verhalten. Marco Reus war sein (vermutlich nicht ganz so) heimlicher Schwarm, und der junge Abwehrspieler hätte alles darum gegeben, den Valentinstag mit seinem Idol zu verbringen, etwas, das sicherlich nie passieren würde, und schon gar nicht nach den neuesten Meldungen, die über Marco seit ein paar Tagen durch die Presse geisterten.

Marco zuckte die Schultern, und blickte sich flüchtig nach hinten zu Erik und seinen anderen Teamkameraden um. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen verweilten kurz auf Eriks erhitztem Gesicht, bevor er sich wieder zu Ilkay umdrehte. „Mal sehen, ich habe noch keine so genauen Pläne. Ich werde das wohl ganz spontan entscheiden“, antwortete der ältere Spieler ziemlich vage, und Erik unterdrückte einen abgrundtiefen Seufzer. Hätte er nur auch von sich selbst das Gleiche behaupten können. Erik wusste genau, wie er den Valentinstag – ein spielfreier Sonntag – verbringen würde: nämlich damit, irgendein Foto von Marco anzustarren und sich dabei zu wünschen, dass er Marcos spezielle Verabredung an diesem romantischen Tag wäre, der für Verliebte und Paare vorbehalten war.

Ilkay grinste und stieß Marco freundschaftlich in die Rippen. „Mach ein paar nette Fotos für uns!“ Sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Zwinkern, was ihm ein Schnauben und ein Kopfschütteln seitens seines Teamgefährten einbrachte. „Ist Dein Liebesleben nicht interessant genug, Gündogan? Der Gentleman genießt und schweigt“, antwortete Marco nur, bevor er einen schnellen Strip hinlegte, seinen Kulturbeutel schnappte und dann in Richtung der Duschen marschierte.

Erik biss sich auf die Lippen und folgte ihm wesentlich langsamer, wobei er es tunlichst vermied, in Marcos Richtung zu schauen. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass er sich nach diesem Gespräch lächerlich machte und seine unangemessenen Gefühle für einen gewissen blonden Teamkameraden noch mehr als gewöhnlich zur Schau stellte, indem er auf den Anblick seines sehr nackten und sehr nassen Körpers mit einem sehr unpassenden Ständer reagierte. Allein das Wissen, dass Marco in der Dusche neben ihm stand, nur durch eine ziemlich dünne Wand von ihm getrennt, ließ seine Libido schon Purzelbäume schlagen, und seine lebhafte Phantasie gaukelte ihm sehr farbenfrohe Bilder vor, wie der Wasserstrahl, der in seinen Ohren dröhnte, Marcos blasse Haut liebkoste, die Farben der Tattoos auf seinem linken Arm noch intensiver erscheinen ließ, und schließlich an seinen flachen und perfekt modulierten Bauchmuskeln hinablief.

Erik drehte mit einer entschlossenen Handbewegung den Wasserstrahl seiner eigenen Dusche auf eiskalt und unterdrückte einen deftigen Fluch, als der kalte Strahl ohne Vorwarnung seinen Rücken traf. Nein, er würde seinen Kollegen kein Schauspiel bieten, er würde seine Würde wahren und sich nicht zum Affen machen. Er mochte sein Herz an jemanden verloren haben, den er niemals haben konnte, aber seine Würde und seinen Stolz hatte er noch, und die würde er wahren, koste es, was es wolle.

 

***

 

Eine Stunde später war Erik auf dem Heimweg zu seiner einsamen Wohnung, seine Gedanken immer noch mit allen möglichen Szenarien beschäftigt, wie ein gewisser blonder Teamkollege wohl den nächsten Tag verbringen würde, während er selbst verzweifelt versuchte, sich auf den Verkehr und die Straße zu konzentrieren. Der junge Fußballer war erleichtert, als er seinen Wagen endlich auf seinem gewohnten Platz parken konnte, und er nahm seine Tasche und beeilte sich, die Haustür aufzuschließen. Ein Seitenblick zu den Briefkästen ließ ihn jedoch innehalten, und er runzelte die Stirn als er den rosaroten Umschlag bemerkte, der ein wenig aus dem Schlitz seines Briefkastens hervorlugte. Er zog den Brief ganz aus dem Schlitz und wog ihn nachdenklich in der Hand, während er überlegte, ob dies wieder einmal einfach nur der Brief eines Fans war, oder ob er vielleicht etwas ganz anderes zu bedeuten hatte. Erik war es durchaus gewohnt, Fanpost zu bekommen, obwohl die selten an seine Privatadresse gelangte, aber auf diesem Brief war keine Briefmarke zu sehen, und es stand auch nur sein Name ohne eine Adressenangabe darauf, was nur eines bedeuten konnte: jemand hatte diesen Brief persönlich in seinen Briefkasten gesteckt und einen Zipfel davon mit Absicht herausschauen lassen, damit Erik ihn auf jeden Fall sehen würde, wenn er heimkam. Die Frage war nur, wer das sein konnte, denn Erik kannte weder die ziemlich verschnörkelte Handschrift, noch konnte er sich daran erinnern, in der letzten Zeit mit jemandem geflirtet und dieser Person seine Adresse genannt zu haben.

„Von wem kann das nur sein?“ Murmelte er vor sich hin, als er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung aufschloss und seine Tasche einfach zu Boden fallen ließ. Er hatte noch seine Jacke an, als er den Umschlag vorsichtig mit dem Fingernagel aufschlitzte, um dann die rosarote Karte mit den Herzchen, die zum Vorschein kam, zu begutachten. Er errötete, als er sich dabei ertappte, wie er an der Karte schnupperte, aber wer auch immer der Absender war, er oder sie hatte zumindest auf das Klischee verzichtet, Parfum darüber zu zerstäuben. Erik holte tief Luft und klappte die Karte dann auf.

_'Lieber Erik,_

_ich hege schon seit langem zärtliche Gefühle für Dich, aber ich war bisher zu schüchtern, um sie mir selbst und vor allem Dir einzugestehen. Das möchte ich nun ändern und Dir am Valentinstag mein Herz zu Füßen legen, in der Hoffnung, dass Du meine Gefühle vielleicht erwiderst. Ein Auto wird Dich morgen um 18:00 Uhr vor Deiner Wohnung erwarten, um Dich zu dem Ort zu bringen, an dem ich auf Dich warten werde, um mich Dir endlich zu offenbaren. Du wirst den Fahrer nicht erkennen, aber Du kannst ihm vertrauen. Bitte denke nicht, dass diese Einladung ein übler Scherz ist, das ist sie wirklich nicht, so etwas würde ich Dir niemals antun. Wir kennen uns schon ziemlich lange, Du weißt nur im Augenblick noch nicht, wer ich bin. Ich hoffe aber sehr, dass Du in dieses Auto steigen und mir eine Chance geben wirst. Ich warte sehnsüchtig auf Dich, und ich zähle die Minuten bis wir uns morgen endlich allein und ungestört treffen können._

_Dein heimlicher Verehrer'_

„Uh, wow.“ Erik starrte verblüfft auf den Text der Karte, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass die Person, die diese Karte in der selben verschnörkelten Schrift wie seinen Namen auf dem Umschlag geschrieben hatte, die männliche Version benutzt hatte: Verehrer anstatt Verehrerin. Wenigstens etwas, denn Erik mochte vielleicht eines Tages über seine Schwärmerei für seinen Teamkameraden hinwegkommen, aber er würde sich sicherlich niemals in eine Frau verlieben, und dieser heimliche Verehrer mochte genau das sein, was er jetzt brauchte, um Marco Reus und seine wunderschönen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die jedes Mal, wenn der blonde Fußballer ihn auch nur flüchtig anschaute, bis auf den Grund seiner Seele zu blicken schienen, endlich zu vergessen.

Ein schüchternes Lächeln ließ Eriks nicht minder schöne, grün-braune Augen strahlen, als er die Karte an sein Herz presste. Wie es aussah, musste er den Valentinstag doch nicht alleine verbringen, und Erik war wild entschlossen, das Beste aus diesem geheimen Date zu machen. Vielleicht traf er morgen ja seinen Traumprinzen, er musste einfach nur fest daran glauben und seinem unbekannten Verehrer eine echte Chance geben, und dann würde er vielleicht tatsächlich in der Lage sein, Marco endlich zu vergessen. Jetzt hatte er wenigstens wieder ein wenig Hoffnung, und die Hoffnung stirbt ja bekanntlich zuletzt, nicht wahr?

 

***

 

Erik hatte sehr unruhig geschlafen und die halbe Nacht wach gelegen, darüber nach grübelnd, wer sein heimlicher Verehrer sein könnte. Jemand, den er schon länger kannte? Da kamen einige Leute in Frage, und Erik konnte nur hoffen, dass es jemand war, dessen Zuneigung er zumindest eines Tages erwidern konnte. Wenn nur sein dummes Herz endlich damit aufhören würde, jedes Mal, wenn Marco Reus in seiner Nähe war, wie ein Rennpferd los zu galoppieren, dann würde eine echte Chance bestehen, dass er sich seine Schwärmerei vielleicht eines Tages abgewöhnen konnte.

Erik seufzte zum gefühlt fünfzigsten Mal, als er jetzt in den Spiegel schaute, um sich kritisch darin zu begutachten. Eine beachtliche Menge des Inhaltes seines Kleiderschrankes lag über das gesamte Schlafzimmer verteilt, auf dem Boden, dem Bett und über der Kommode, aber er würde keine Zeit mehr haben, sie wieder ordentlich wegzuräumen, bevor das Auto kam, um ihn abzuholen – falls es kam, und das Ganze nicht doch einfach nur ein böser Scherz war. Nein, er musste positiv denken und daran glauben, dass die Karte ernst gemeint war. Sie musste einfach ernst gemeint sein.

Der junge Verteidiger beäugte sich noch einmal abschließend im Spiegel, bevor er mit einem beinahe grimmigen Kopfnicken sein Okay zu seiner Erscheinung gab. Ja, die schwarze, edle Jeans und das weiße Hemd waren genau richtig und für viele Orte geeignet und angemessen, wer immer auch sein Date sein mochte, er würde sich nicht mit ihm blamieren. Dazu noch sein dunkler Wollmantel, damit würde man ihn sicher überall einlassen.

Erik nahm seinen Schlüssel, sein Smartphone und seine Brieftasche und verließ sein Schlafzimmer nach einem letzten, kritischen Blick. Es war kurz vor 18:00 Uhr, jetzt musste nur noch das Auto kommen und ihn zu seinem geheimen Verehrer bringen...

 

***

 

Erik schloss zögernd die Haustür hinter sich, froh, dass es im Februar um diese Tageszeit immer noch relativ früh dunkel wurde, jedenfalls dunkel genug, um sein Erröten und seine Nervosität zu verbergen. Das Auto, eine dunkle Limousine, war um Punkt 18:00 Uhr vor dem Gebäude, in dem er wohnte, vorgefahren, und Erik war die Treppen hinunter geeilt, da er befürchtet hatte, das es ohne ihn wieder davon fahren würde, wenn er es zu lange warten ließ.

Der Fahrer stieg aus, um ihm die Tür aufzuhalten, als er Erik die Straße überqueren sah. „Guten Abend, Herr Durm. Ich bin Ihr Fahrer“, sagte der unbekannte Mann höflich, und Erik versuchte, unter der Uniformmütze und der großen Brille etwas zu erkennen. Die Gesichtszüge kamen ihm vage bekannt vor, aber Erik konnte sie keiner bekannten Person zuordnen, zumal die untere Hälfte des Gesichtes noch unter einem beeindruckenden Schnurrbart verborgen war. Sicher ein künstlicher, angeklebter Schnurrbart, aber er reichte, um den Fahrer unkenntlich zu machen und seine Identität zu verschleiern. Die Dunkelheit, über die Erik eben noch so froh gewesen war, tat ein Übriges dazu.

„Steigen Sie bitte ein, Herr Durm, mein Auftraggeber erwartet Sie schon.“ Der Fahrer der Limousine machte eine einladende Geste zum Rücksitz hin, und Erik stieg zögernd in den Wagen. Er zuckte zusammen, als die Tür sich mit einem leisen Plopp hinter ihm schloss, und er kam sich albern vor, als er die Kindersicherung und das Schloss checkte, um dann erleichtert aufzuatmen, als er sah, dass beide entriegelt waren und er jederzeit aussteigen konnte, sofern der Wagen anhielt natürlich.

Der Fahrer setzte sich hinter das Steuer und fuhr los, und Erik lehnte sich zögernd zurück in den bequemen Sitz, der nach Leder und neuem Auto roch und blickte aus dem Fenster. Nicht mehr lange, und dann würde er endlich wissen, wer ihm zum Valentinstag sein Herz schenken und seine Gefühle offenbaren wollte.

 

***

 

Die Fahrt dauerte beinahe zwanzig Minuten und Erik machte große Augen, als er das beste und teuerste Hotel Dortmunds vor dem Seitenfenster auftauchen sah. Der Chauffeur seiner Limousine bog dann auch gleich in die Einfahrt zur Garage, die zu dem Hotel dazu gehörte, und Erik fühlte seine Handflächen feucht werden, als er begriff, dass er dem Absender der Valentinskarte nun wirklich gleich gegenüber stehen würde, jemandem, der ganz offensichtlich keine Mühen und keine Ausgaben gescheut hatte, um dieses Date zu einem denkwürdigen Ereignis werden zu lassen.

Seine Tür wurde geöffnet kurz nachdem die Limousine zum Stehen gekommen war, und der Chauffeur tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, Herr Durm, aber ich muss Sie leider über den Hintereingang und den Personalaufzug zu Ihrer Suite bringen. Meinem Auftraggeber liegt sehr daran, seine und Ihre Privatsphäre zu schützen.“

Erik kletterte aus dem Fahrzeug und nickte. „Natürlich“, murmelte er ziemlich überwältigt. Der andere Mann betätigte die Fernbedienung, und der Wagen verschloss sich mit einem leisen 'Biep'. Dann drehte er sich um und marschierte auf eine versteckte Tür zu, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Anscheinend war er sich sicher, dass Erik ihm folgen würde, und der junge Fußballer mit den hellbraunen Haaren tat genau das und beeilte sich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, da ihm der Gedanke, allein hier in der Garage zurückzubleiben, mehr als nur ein wenig unangenehm war. Erik folgte dem unbekannten Fahrer durch einen leeren, mit grellem Neonlicht beleuchteten Gang, bis sie schließlich einen Aufzug erreichten, der sie mit leisem Surren in das oberste Stockwerk beförderte.

Erik versuchte wieder, die Gesichtszüge hinter der Verkleidung zu erkennen, und er war sich sicher, dass er den älteren Mann schon einmal gesehen haben musste, aber er kam einfach nicht auf den Namen, und der Fahrer der Limousine wandte sein Gesicht ab, als er Eriks Starren bemerkte und ignorierte ihn, bis der leise Gong und eine roboterhafte, weibliche Stimme ankündigten, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Die Tür des Aufzuges glitt mit einem Schnurren zur Seite und gab den Blick auf einen weiteren, diesmal in sanftes, gelbes Licht getauchten Gang frei, dem die beiden Besucher nun folgten, bis sie vor einer Tür ankamen, die Eriks Chauffeur jetzt für ihn öffnete.

„Bitte sehr, Herr Durm. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen wunderschönen Abend mit meinem Auftraggeber. Bitte, machen Sie es sich gemütlich, er wird gleich bei Ihnen sein.“

„Dankeschön, Herr...?“ Erwiderte Erik mit einem fragenden Lächeln, aber der andere Mann grinste nur und schloss die Tür hinter ihm mit einem leisen Lachen, ohne seine Frage zu beantworten.

Erik seufzte und sah sich in der exklusiven Suite um. Ein für zwei Personen liebevoll gedeckter Tisch, geschmückt mit zwei langen, roten und brennenden Kerzen und einem Strauß roter Rosen, nahm die Mitte des ziemlich großen Raumes ein und zog gleich den Blick eines jeden Besuchers auf sich. An einer Wand stand ein großes, einladendes Sofa, während an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ein großer Flachbildschirm angebracht war. Gegenüber der Tür war eine große Fensterfront, die einen herrlichen Blick auf das hell erleuchtete, nächtliche Dortmund gewährte. Erik ging langsam auf das Fenster zu, nur um gleich wieder innezuhalten, als er das große, einladende Bett entdeckte, das durch die geöffnete Tür, die in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer führte, in sein Blickfeld geriet.

Erik spürte ein plötzliches Kribbeln im Bauch, und seine Kehle fühlte sich auf einmal wie ausgedörrt an. Erwartete sein heimlicher Verehrer tatsächlich, dass er die Nacht mit ihm verbringen würde? Und würde er das auch wollen, wenn er endlich wusste, wer dieser Verehrer überhaupt war?

Der junge Fußballer leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und zwang sich, den Blick von dem Bett mit den weichen Kissen und Decken abzuwenden, um stattdessen blind aus dem Fenster zu starren. Normalerweise hätte der atemberaubende Anblick seiner Wahlheimat bei Nacht ihn sicher in seinen Bann gezogen, aber alles, woran er denken konnte, war, was diese Suite und das einladende Bett bedeuten mochten, und ob er bereit war, sich auf etwas einzulassen, von dem er sich nicht sicher war, ob er es am nächsten Morgen vielleicht bereuen würde.

Ein Geräusch, das von der Tür herkam, brachte ihn dazu, sich umzudrehen, und die leise, aber sehr vertraute Stimme, die ihn nun begrüßte, veranlasste sein Herz dazu, erst einen Schlag lang auszusetzen, um dann im Renngalopp loszurasen.

„Hallo Erik, ich freue mich, dass Du tatsächlich gekommen bist. Warum legst Du nicht den Mantel ab und machst es Dir bequem?“

Erik starrte mit offenem Mund auf den blonden Mann, der an der jetzt wieder geschlossenen Tür lehnte und ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln, das um seine Mundwinkel spielte, aufmerksam betrachtete.

„Marco! Was machst Du denn hier?“ War alles, was er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit krächzen konnte, unfähig, den Blick von dem Mann zu lösen, der ihn jede Nacht bis in seine Träume verfolgte, und der jetzt eigentlich den Valentinstag mit jemand ganz anderem verbringen sollte.

Marcos Lächeln vertiefte sich. „Das ist doch eigentlich ziemlich logisch, Erik, oder etwa nicht? Ich bin Dein Valentins-Date, Dein heimlicher Verehrer.“

 

***

  
Erik öffnete den Mund, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Ungläubig starrte er auf den Mann seiner Träume, seinen Teamkameraden, der sich niemals zuvor auch nur den Anschein gegeben hatte, dass er die ziemlich offensichtliche Schwärmerei seines jüngeren Kollegen jemals erwidern könnte, und plötzlich fiel es Erik wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Dies war wirklich nur ein böser Scherz, einer, den Marco wahrscheinlich seit langem mit seinen Freunden geplant hatte, um Erik endlich von seiner Schwärmerei zu kurieren, um ihn zu demütigen und dazu zu bringen, dass Erik Marco nie wieder zu nahe kommen würde. Jetzt wusste er auch, wer der mysteriöse Fahrer gewesen war: Marcos Schwager, der ganz eindeutig auch in diese Scharade eingeweiht war.

Erik schluckte verzweifelt, als er spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust machte ihm das Atmen schwer, und er zog seinen Mantel enger um sich, weil sein ganzer Körper sich von einem Moment auf den anderen eiskalt anfühlte und er zu zittern anfing.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen“, würgte er irgendwie hervor, während er sich auf unsicheren Beinen auf die Tür zu bewegte, an der Marco immer noch lehnte und ihm so den Weg versperrte. „Lass mich bitte vorbei, Marco.“

Marco runzelte die Stirn. „Aber warum denn, Erik?“ Fragte er verwirrt. „Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Du mich auch magst, dass ich Deine Blicke und Dein Erröten nicht falsch verstanden habe. Ich dachte...“

„Ja ja, ich weiß, was Du und Deine Freunde dachten! Ihr habt jetzt Euren Spaß gehabt, nicht wahr? Der dumme, kleine Erik, der sich mit seiner unübersehbaren Schwärmerei für einen älteren Teamkameraden lächerlich gemacht hat, und dem Du endlich einen Denkzettel verpassen wolltest, damit er Dich in Ruhe lässt, nicht wahr? Keine Angst, ich habe meine Lektion gelernt! Ich werde Dich sicher nicht mehr mit meinen Blicken belästigen! Und jetzt lass mich vorbei!“

Erik war stolz darauf, dass seine Stimme nur ganz wenig zitterte, auch wenn sie heiserer klang, als er es wollte. Wenn Marco nur endlich von der Tür weggehen würde! Der junge Verteidiger konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden, den Anderen anzufassen, um ihn von der Tür wegzuschieben.

Marco starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang mit herunterhängender Kinnlade an, zu verblüfft, um auf Eriks Ausbruch zu reagieren. Es war eindeutig, dass er mit einer anderen Reaktion seitens des Jüngeren gerechnet hatte, aber Erik würde ihm nicht den Gefallen tun und sich noch mehr blamieren, als er es mit seinem Erscheinen hier in dieser Suite sowieso schon getan hatte. Auf gar keinen Fall. Entschlossen streckte er die Hand aus, um an den Türgriff zu gelangen, ohne Marco dabei berühren zu müssen, aber noch ehe er den goldenen Knauf erreichte, hatte Marco seinen Arm gepackt und ihn an sich gezogen.

Erik wehrte sich einen Moment gegen den stahlharten Griff, mit dem Marco sein Handgelenk umklammerte, aber als er Marcos weiche, heiße Lippen auf seinem Mund spürte, erstarrte er. Er öffnete den Mund um einen Protestlaut von sich zu geben, aber das hätte er besser nicht tun sollen, denn Marco nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seine freche Zunge zwischen seine Lippen zu schieben und eifrig das samtene Innere seines Mundes zu erforschen. Alles in Eriks Kopf drehte sich plötzlich bis er glaubte, dass ihm jede Sekunde die Sinne schwinden würden. Alles, was er tun konnte war, seine Hände in die Aufschläge von Marcos Jacke zu krallen, damit er etwas hatte, an dem er sich festhalten konnte und den Kuss zu erwidern, als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde.

Marco gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, das halb wie ein Knurren und halb wie ein Schnurren klang als er Eriks Nachgeben spürte, und als der ältere Mann seinen Arm losließ, um ihn stattdessen fest zu umarmen, schlang Erik die Arme um seinen Rücken und presste sich an ihn.

Erik verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, als ihre Zungen jetzt begannen, zärtlich um die Vorherrschaft zu kämpfen, und Marcos herbes und doch frisches Rasierwasser seine Sinne noch mehr benebelte. Marco schien überall in seinem Mund zu sein, er leckte, knabberte und saugte, bis Erik ganz schwindelig war und seine Welt nur noch aus Marcos schlankem, hartem Körper und diesem unglaublichen Kuss bestand.

Als der blonde Fußballer endlich von seinen geschwollenen Lippen abließ, musste Erik erst ein paar Mal nach Luft schnappen bis er wieder klar sehen konnte. Marcos wunderschöne, bernsteinfarbene Augen waren ganz dunkel, als er ihn jetzt eindringlich anblickte. „Glaubst Du immer noch, dass das hier ein Scherz ist, Erik? Dass ich wirklich die teuerste Hotelsuite mieten würde, nur um Dich in einem grausamen Spiel zu demütigen? Weißt Du eigentlich, wie lange man im Voraus diese Suite mieten muss, damit man sie am Valentinstag hat?“ Er strich sanft mit seinem schwieligen Daumen über Eriks Unterlippe, die immer noch von dem wundervollen Kuss prickelte. „Sehr lange, so viel kann ich Dir sagen. Du bist es mir wert, Erik. Für Dich ist das Beste gerade gut genug, und ich wollte alles richtig machen, damit Du siehst, dass es mir wirklich ernst mit Dir ist, wenn ich mich Dir nach all der langen Zeit endlich erkläre.“

Erik schluckte. „Warum hast Du denn so lange gewartet?“ Flüsterte er heiser, während sich sein Körper wie von selbst an den anderen Mann schmiegte. Sein heimlicher Verehrer. Erik konnte es kaum glauben, dass Marco seine Gefühle wahrhaftig erwiderte, dass sein lang gehegter Traum heute Nacht, am Valentinstag nach so langer Zeit des Wartens, Hoffens und Bangens endlich in Erfüllung gehen sollte.

Marco lächelte ihn an und strich erneut über seine Unterlippe. „Ich wollte Dir schon viel früher meine Gefühle gestehen, aber dann kam Deine Verletzung, und Du brauchtest all Deine Kraft, um Dich auf Deine Reha und Dein Comeback zu konzentrieren. Ich weiß doch selbst, wie das ist, wenn man so schwer verletzt ist und nicht weiß, ob man es jemals zurück in die erste Mannschaft oder überhaupt nur auf den Platz schaffen wird. Es wird nicht einfach werden, wir können nicht einfach so an die Öffentlichkeit gehen und sagen: 'Hey Leute, seht mal, wir sind ein Paar!' Deine Gesundheit war das Wichtigste, und eine Beziehung verstecken zu müssen hätte Dich zu sehr abgelenkt und Deine Kraft aufgezehrt.“

Marco biss sich auf die Lippen und errötete ein wenig, aber er wich Eriks Blick nicht aus. „Und ich war einfach lange Zeit viel zu feige um mir einzugestehen, wie viel Du mir wirklich bedeutest. Es hat lange gedauert, bis ich begriffen habe, warum ich mich so rastlos und unglücklich gefühlt habe, als Du nicht da warst. Aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Ich will nicht mehr feige sein. Und wenn Du mich noch willst, und ich es nicht mit meinem Zögern und meiner Warterei auf den richtigen Moment verdorben habe, dann hoffe ich, dass Du mir eine Chance gibst, Dir zu beweisen, was Du mir wirklich bedeutest.“

Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf Eriks Gesicht aus, und er nickte glücklich. „Natürlich, Marco. Du hast es nicht verdorben. Das hier ist der richtige Moment, er ist perfekt, und ja, ich will, dass wir zusammen sind. Du – Du bedeutest mir nämlich auch unheimlich viel.“ Gestand er glücklich, und Marco zog ihn wieder an sich und belohnte ihn mit einem weiteren, sensationellen Kuss.  
Erik erwiderte den Kuss voller Glückseligkeit, und als Marco ihm nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit den Mantel abnahm und ihn zu Tisch führte, wusste er, dass dies der glücklichste Valentinstag seines Lebens werden würde. Nicht wegen der teuren Suite, der Rosen oder der Kerzen, sondern weil Marco ihn anblickte, als sei er der wundervollste Mensch auf der Welt.

Weil Marco Reus, der Mann seiner Träume, diesen Tag mit ihm verbrachte und sein Traum endlich wahr geworden war.

 

***

  
„Möchtest Du noch einen Nachtisch, Erik?“ Fragte Marco ihn ungefähr eine Stunde später, und Erik fühlte, wie ihm unter dem begehrlichen Blick des Blonden ganz heiß wurde. Das Essen war köstlich gewesen, und er war sich sicher, dass er platzen würde, wenn er auch nur noch einen weiteren Bissen zu sich nahm.

Marcos Freund Marcel hatte ihnen in blütenweißer Kellner-Livree aufgewartet, ganz auf seinen Job konzentriert und viel ernster, als Erik es von ihm gewohnt war, aber er hatte ihm jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Teller gefüllt oder den Champagner nachgeschenkt hatte, warmherzig angelächelt, und Erik war sehr erleichtert, dass sie den Segen von Marcos bestem Freund hatten, der sich nach jedem Gang wieder diskret zurückgezogen hatte, um in einem anderen Raum auf neue Order zu warten und Erik und Marco ihre Privatsphäre zu garantieren.

Die ersten paar Minuten hatte er sich ein wenig unbehaglich gefühlt, aber ihre Vertrautheit miteinander und ihre gemeinsame Liebe zu Fußall hatte ihnen schnell über ihre erste Verlegenheit hinweggeholfen, und danach hatte Erik das Essen und Marcos Aufmerksamkeiten und glühende Blicke wirklich genossen.

„Nein danke, Marco. Ich bekomme wirklich keinen Bissen mehr hinunter“, wehrte er dankend ab, sich über seinen gefüllten Magen streichend.

Marcos hungriger Blick folgte seiner Hand. „Dann vielleicht ein Nachtisch, der Dir helfen würde, ein paar der Kalorien, die Du jetzt zu Dir genommen hast, wieder zu verbrennen?“ Schlug er vor, und seine Stimme erinnerte Erik an das Schnurren eines Katers, der gerade eine große Schüssel Sahne ausgeleckt hatte.

Erik fühlte, wie er blutrot wurde, und Marco griff über dem Tisch nach seiner Hand, als er seine Unsicherheit bemerkte. „Es wird nichts passieren, wofür Du nicht bereit bist, Erik, bitte glaube mir. Aber ich möchte diese Nacht mit Dir verbringen, ich sehne mich danach, Dich im Arm zu halten“, gestand er leise und Erik fühlte, wie seine Unsicherheit und seine Zweifel dahin schmolzen.

„Ich möchte das auch, Marco. Ich habe einfach nur Angst, Dich zu enttäuschen und etwas falsch zu machen. Ich habe nicht so viel Erfahrung und...“

Marco drückte zärtlich seine Finger. „Du wirst mich niemals enttäuschen, mein süßer Erik, das könntest Du gar nicht. Das hier ist doch kein Wettbewerb, hier geht es um uns, um Dich und mich, und darum, dass ich Dich glücklich machen und verwöhnen darf. Bitte hab keine Angst, wir werden nichts tun, was Du nicht möchtest.“

Erik nickte stumm, und als Marco in seinen Augen die gleiche Sehnsucht erkannte, die auch er zu fühlen schien, zog er ihn sanft von seinem Stuhl hoch und führte ihn in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer. Erik seufzte und schloss die Augen, als der Mann, den er so lange heimlich verehrt hatte, ihn behutsam an sich zog und ihn zärtlich küsste. Diesmal nahm Marco sich Zeit, um die süßen Geheimnisse seines Mundes langsam und voller Andacht zu erforschen, und als er begann, Eriks Hemd aufzuknöpfen, vorsichtig Knopf für Knopf, wehrte Erik sich nicht, sondern fummelte stattdessen an der Schnalle von Marcos Gürtel herum.

Gott, er begehrte diesen Mann so, wollte ihm gehören ganz und gar, ihm so nah sein, wie sich zwei Wesen nur sein konnten. „Ich begehre Dich so sehr, mein Schöner!“ Stöhnte Marco voller Leidenschaft an seinen Lippen. „Ich bin fast verrückt geworden vor lauter Sehnsucht nach Dir!“

„Ich will Dich auch“, bekannte Erik schüchtern, und Marco belohnte ihn mit einem noch atemloseren Stöhnen. Erik konnte an der Härte, die gegen seinen Schritt drückte, spüren, wie sehr der andere Mann ihn begehrte, aber Marco ließ sich Zeit und legte sein Hemd ordentlich über den Herrendiener neben dem Nachtisch, bevor er sich schließlich Eriks Unterhemd widmete. Eriks Atem kam schnell und gepresst, und er war selbst schmerzhaft erregt, obwohl noch gar nichts passiert war. Aber er hatte sich so lange nach Marco gesehnt, dass er es jetzt kaum erwarten konnte, ihn endlich nackt in seinen Armen zu spüren. Marcos Finger strichen andächtig über seinen Oberkörper, liebkosten das Tattoo auf seinem Arm und setzten ihn noch mehr in Flammen, und ein leises Wimmern entschlüpfte Eriks Lippen, weil seine Erregung hart gegen den Reißverschluss seiner engen Jeans drückte. Marco lächelte bei dem hörbaren Beweis seines Verlangens und erstickte das nächste Wimmern mit seinem Kuss, als er langsam Eriks Jeans öffnete und sie ihm dann über die Hüften zog. Erik hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest, während er aus den Hosenbeinen trat und seine Strümpfe auszog. Marco wartete, bis er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden hatte, dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, um Erik anschauen zu können.

Der junge Abwehrspieler errötete unter dem intensiven Blick, aber Marcos zärtliches Lächeln versicherte ihm, dass es nichts gab, wofür er sich schämen musste. Als der ältere Mann ihm langsam den weißen Slip über die Hüften zog, versuchte er nicht, seine Blöße zu bedecken, obwohl es nicht zu übersehen war, wie groß sein Verlangen nach Marco war.

Marco schluckte und seine Augen wanderten langsam an Eriks Körper auf und ab. „Gott, Erik, Du bist so wunderschön, Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie schön Du bist. Dich so zu sehen, nackt, das erste Mal...“ Seine Stimme verklang, und seine Augen schimmerten verdächtig, so als ob er mit den Tränen kämpfen müsste.

Erik lächelte zaghaft. „Du hast mich doch schon nackt gesehen, Marco.“ Widersprach er verwirrt, und Marco streckte die Hand aus, um seine Wange zu streicheln. „Ja, unter der Dusche, mit lauter Teamgefährten um uns herum. Aber das ist das erste Mal, dass Du nur für mich nackt bist. Du bist das schönste Wesen, das ich jemals gesehen habe.“

Erik war versucht, sich zu kneifen, denn das konnte nur ein Traum sein, so viel Glückseligkeit konnte es nicht im wirklichen Leben geben, oder?

„Ich will Dich auch nackt sehen, Marco!“ Flüsterte er erstickt, und Marco knurrte und zerrte sich hastig seine Kleider vom Leib, ohne darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen, ob sie dabei zerknitterten oder nicht. Dann stand er vor dem Jüngeren in all seiner nackten Herrlichkeit, und Erik stockte vor Ehrfurcht der Atem, als er Marco jetzt genauso andächtig betrachtete, wie der Andere es zuvor bei ihm getan hatte. Marcos blasse Haut schimmerte im Schein der Lichter, die durch die geöffneten Vorhänge hereinfielen und die Szenerie beleuchteten, und Erik war sich sicher, dass er noch nie etwas Schöneres erblickt hatte, als Marco, der stolz und hoch aufgerichtet vor ihm stand, ohne sich des sichtbaren Beweises seines Verlangens nach Erik zu schämen. So groß und hart, so perfekt...

Erik schluckte und streckte blind die Arme nach ihm aus, und dann hielt Marco ihn fest umschlungen und drückte ihn liebevoll auf das große, breite Doppelbett mit den weichen Kissen und den seidigen Laken. Erik stöhnte verzweifelt, denn das Gefühl, das durch ihn hindurch schoss, als sich ihre harten Glieder zum ersten Mal berührten, war so köstlich und intensiv, dass er sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um nicht sofort zu kommen. Marcos glühender Kuss, mit dem er buchstäblich versuchte, ihn aufzuessen, war auch nicht dazu angetan, ihn seine Fassung wiedererlangen zu lassen.

„Ich blamiere mich gleich ganz fürchterlich“, wisperte er beschämt, als Marco kurz von seinem Mund abließ um Luft holen zu können, und Marco küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze. „Warum? Weil Du mich begehrst? Das ist doch nichts, wofür Du Dich schämen müsstest, mein Schöner.“

„Aber, dann ist es gleich vorbei...“

„Na und? Die Nacht ist noch jung, mein süßer Erik, und ich empfinde es als Kompliment, dass Du mich so sehr willst.“ Flüsterte Marco an seinen Lippen, aber als Erik ein flehendes „Marco, bitte!“ hervor presste, rückte er ein Stückchen von ihm ab und kraulte einfach seine Haare, bis Erik sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte.

Eine ganze Weile waren sie mit Küssen und Streicheln beschäftigt, und Erik war sich sicher, dass er es nie müde werden würde, Marcos Körper zu erforschen, und seine weiche Haut über den harten Muskeln zu streicheln. Haut so weich wie Samt über Muskeln hart wie Stahl, und Marcos ganz eigener, spezieller Duft wirkte wie eine Droge und das stärkste Aphrodisiakum auf ihn. Marcos Hände ließen keinen Winkel und keinen Zentimeter seines eigenen Körpers unerforscht, und Marco schien es Freude zu bereiten, ihn mit gegen seine schweißfeuchte Haut gemurmelten Komplimenten in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Marcos heiße Lippen knabberten, saugten und leckten an jeder sensiblen Stelle, die er finden konnte, aber vielleicht war Erik auch einfach überall empfindlich, wo Marco ihn liebkoste.

„Bitte Marco, ich will Dir ganz gehören, ich will Dir ganz nahe sein!“ Hörte er sich selbst wimmern, erschrocken über seine eigene Courage. Marco, der gerade mit der Zunge über die salzige Haut an seiner Kehle geleckt hatte, hob den Kopf. „Bist Du sicher, mein Schöner? Es wäre Dein erstes Mal, nicht wahr?“

Marco blickte ihn aufmerksam und ernst an, und Erik biss sich auf die Lippen. Er fuhr dem Mann, den er schon so lange so sehr liebte, zärtlich durch die zerzausten, blonden Haare. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich möchte, dass Du mein erster Mann bist, heute. Ich habe mich schon so lange nach Dir gesehnt, bitte Marco...“

Marcos Blick wurde dunkel, und er küsste Erik zärtlich. „Du musst nicht bitten, mein Schöner, niemals. Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe, dass Du das einmal zu mir sagst. Es gibt keine Worte um auszudrücken, wie sehr ich Dich will, Erik.“

Er küsste ihn wieder, und seine nächsten, ernsten Worte kamen so unverhofft, dass Erik sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich verhört hatte.

„Ich liebe Dich, Erik.“

Erik blinzelte und starrte Marco einen Moment lang fassungslos an.

„Oh. Aber... Du – Du liebst mich?“

Marco lächelte mit zärtlicher Belustigung. „Natürlich, Dummerchen. Glaubst Du wirklich, dass wir sonst hier wären? Ich würde niemals eine bedeutungslose Affäre mit Dir anfangen, Erik, nicht mit einem Teamkollegen. Dafür bist Du viel zu kostbar. Ich liebe Dich.“

Erik betrachtete Marco einen Moment lang stumm, dann breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinen schönen Zügen aus. „Ich liebe Dich auch, Marco.“

Marco stieß den Atem aus, den er offensichtlich angehalten hatte, während er auf seine Antwort gewartet hatte, und vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein, Süßer“, flüsterte er heiser, und Erik küsste seine duftenden Haare und zog ihn eng an sich. „Ja, ich weiß, Marco. Du würdest mir niemals weh tun“, erwiderte er leise, aber fest.

Marco hob den Kopf und suchte seine Lippen, und der Kuss, mit dem sie ihre Liebe besiegelten, war der wunderbarste Kuss, den Erik jemals bekommen hatte.

 

***

 

„Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein und Dir nicht weh tun!“ Wiederholte Marco seine Worte nach einer Weile, nachdem er Erik mit größter Zärtlichkeit und Behutsamkeit auf sein erstes Mal vorbereitet hatte. Erik hatte natürlich einiges darüber gelesen und auch schon ein paar entsprechende Filme gesehen, aber nichts hatte ihn auf das überwältigende Gefühl vorbereitet, dass er gespürt hatte, als er Marcos Finger das erste Mal an seinem geheimsten und intimsten Ort gefühlt hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von der intensiven Lustwelle, die ihm den Atem genommen hatte, als Marco zum ersten Mal diesen besonders sensiblen Punkt tief in ihm berührt und gestreichelt hatte.

Jetzt lag er bebend und aufs Höchste erregt mit gespreizten Beinen unter ihm und wartete darauf, dass Marco das Kondom dorthin beförderte, wo es hin gehörte und dann das Gleitmittel darauf verteilte. Er konnte sehen, dass Marcos Finger zitterten, und er war froh, dass nicht nur er nervös war, und dass es für Marco genauso wichtig und bedeutsam war, wie es für ihn war. Er war so bretthart, dass es beinahe weht tat, und Erik konnte nur hoffen, dass er es nicht verdarb und sich zu blöd anstellte. Er war dankbar dafür, dass sie es in der 'klassischen Missionarsstellung' tun konnten, und er nicht beim ersten Mal auf dem Bauch liegen musste, wo er Marcos Gesicht nicht sehen und ihn nicht küssen konnte.

„Bereit?“ Fragte Marco ein letztes Mal, als er es sich jetzt vorsichtig zwischen seinen Beinen bequem machte und sanft Eriks erhitztes Gesicht streichelte.

„Ja. Ich hoffe nur, dass Du nicht zu enttäuscht bist, wenn ich...“ Erwiderte Erik, aber Marcos Kuss erstickte den Rest des Satzes den er hatte sagen wollen.

„Das hier ist kein Wettkampf, Erik. Das hier ist Liebemachen. Entspann Dich und versuche, nur zu fühlen, und nicht zu denken. Es wird ein bisschen weh tun, aber solange Du Dich entspannst, wird alles gut sein.“ Erinnerte Marco ihn, als er sich wieder von seinen Lippen löste, und Erik schlang die Arme um ihn. „Ich vertraue Dir, Marco.“

„Das ist gut, Süßer. Schau mich an, schau mir in die Augen. Kannst Du darin sehen, wie sehr ich Dich liebe?“ Wisperte Marco, während er ihm tief in die Augen blickte, und Erik nickte und verlor sich in den wundervollen, bernsteinfarbenen Tiefen von Marcos zärtlichem Blick.

„Ich liebe Dich auch, ich... oooohhhhh, aaaahhhhh!“ Schrie er überrascht auf, als Marco sich jetzt langsam vortastete, um sich dann mit einem zärtlichen, aber tiefen Stoß in ihn zu versenken. „Locker, Süßer, ja so ist es gut, ganz locker, entspann Dich. Ich werde Dich glücklich machen, ich verspreche es Dir“, ermutigte Marco ihn mit einem weiteren, sanften Stoß, und Erik holte mit einem zitternden Schluchzen tief Luft.

„Du machst das toll, so ist es gut, genauso, entspann Dich, mein Schöner. Fühlst Du, wie tief ich in Dir bin? Wir sind jetzt ganz nah, ganz eng verbunden...“ Marcos samtweiche Stimme war voller Liebe, und Erik konzentrierte sich auf seine Worte und entspannte sich zögernd, nach dem der erste Moment des Unbehagens und Brennens nach und nach abebbte.

„Ich liebe Dich, Marco... Das ist so... so....“ Erik fand keine Worte für das Gefühl, so eng mit seiner großen Liebe verbunden zu sein, mit ihm zu einem Wesen zu verschmelzen.

Marco beugte sich runter zu ihm und küsste ihn wieder. „Ja, das ist es, das und noch viel mehr. Ich liebe Dich auch, mein süßer Erik. So ist es gut, vertrau mir...“ Seine sanfte Zunge tastete sich vor und als Marco jetzt mit ihr den Liebesakt nachahmte und sich gleichzeitig vorsichtig zu bewegen begann, schrumpfte Eriks Welt auf die Größe des Bettes zusammen, in dem er lag, nichts war mehr wichtig außer Marco und den überwältigenden Gefühlen, die seine zärtlichen Stöße in Erik auslösten. Nach einem Moment begann er, sich ebenfalls zu bewegen und seine Erregung, die beim ersten Eindringen etwas abgeklungen war kehrte mit aller Macht zurück und rieb bei jedem Stoß gegen Marcos schweißfeuchte, brettharte Bauchmuskeln.

„Oh, Marco, oh, das ist schön“, wimmerte er überrascht, als Marco ganz plötzlich und unverhofft über die heftig klopfende Stelle tief in ihm rieb.

„Ja, genieße es, mein Schöner, so ist es gut“, murmelte Marco an seinen Lippen. Er schlängelte eine Hand zwischen ihre eng verbundenen Körper und umschloss Erik's pochende Härte mit seinen warmen Fingern. „Oh Gott, Marco!“ Stöhnte Erik und erschauerte heftig, weil der doppelte Angriff auf seine ohnehin schon überreizten Sinne beinahe zu viel war. Alles in ihm schrie nach Erlösung, und er erschauerte heftig bei jeder Bewegung und jedem Stoß. Marco schien genau zu wissen, wie er ihn streicheln und liebkosen musste, um ihn verrückt zu machen, und Erik war sich nicht sicher, wie lange er noch durchhalten würde. Marco war so hart und groß in ihm, und er füllte die Leere in ihm, die er so lange gespürt hatte, so perfekt aus, gab ihm das Gefühl, vollständig zu sein in einer Weise, wie er sich noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte.

„Himmel, Erik, Du bist so eng, so heiß, so... ich komme gleich... Bitte, Süßer, sag mir, dass Du auch soweit bist!“ Keuchte Marco flehend, während seine Hand fieberhaft Eriks brettharten Schaft massierte. Marcos leidenschaftliches Bekenntnis zusammen mit der Vorstellung, wie Marco gleich in ihm kommen würde, auch wenn eine dünne Latex-Schicht sie trennte, schubste Erik direkt und ohne Vorwarnung über den Rand und in den Abgrund süßen Vergessens hinein. Er hörte sich aufschreien, erstaunt, dass er noch genug Luft dafür übrig hatte, denn die Ekstase, die jetzt jede Zelle seines Körpers förmlich überrollte, war intensiver als alles, was er jemals erlebt hatte und löschte alles andere aus. Erik bäumte sich auf und spritzte heiß in Marcos zärtliche Finger, bis er glaubte, im nächsten Augenblick ohnmächtig zu werden.

Er nahm undeutlich wahr, wie Marco über ihm steif wurde, und ihn dann mit einem zuckenden Stoß tief in die Matratze presste, sein heiserer Lustschrei als er sich in das Kondom ergoss ein Echo seines eigenen. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, und dann war es vorbei, und eine wohlige, köstliche Wärme floss warm und träge wie Honig durch Eriks erhitzten, zitternden Körper.

Marco blieb schwer atmend auf ihm liegen, und Erik schlang Arme und Beine um den geliebten Mann, glücklich, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Als der Ältere nach einer Weile den Kopf hob und ihn zärtlich anlächelte, lächelte Erik mit all der Liebe, die er empfand zurück.

Marco strich ihm eine feuchte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und küsste ihn sanft, ein kurzer, aber unendlich liebevoller und zärtlicher Kuss. „War es schön, mein süßer Erik?“

„Es war wunderbar, Marco. Das Schönste, was ich jemals erlebt habe. Ich liebe Dich.“ Erwiderte Erik ernst, und Marcos Lächeln erhellte das dunkle Zimmer mehr als jede noch so helle Lampe es vermocht hätte.

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Erik. Alles Liebe zum Valentinstag“, sagte er zärtlich, und Erik zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen.

Eins wusste Erik ganz sicher: dies war ganz sicher der schönste Valentinstag in seinem Leben, und das war alles, was heute Nacht zählte.


End file.
